


Undead and kicking

by Kindred



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grim Reapers, Mason Mason Mason, Rube being a father figure, Season 2, Unplanned Pregnancy, after George met Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George sleeps with Mason after she get's out of jail, all she wanted to do was drink with her sweet friend who just wants to look out for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undead and kicking

**Author's Note:**

> I love the show and I ended up do this
> 
> ...love kindred x-x-x

She had been throwing up for 2 week straight, at first it was in the morning and she thought it was because of food poisoning but then it was smells like coffee, fish and vanilla your normal smells then there is the smell of burning flesh and the smell of the those tree shape air fresher that made her stomach churn and roll and before she knows it she is pucking on the guy your about to reap. So what did she say to that ‘Sorry about your shoes and your death?’ No it was met with awkward look from his eyes and sighed and pulling her away from the scene.

Against her better judgement and Rubes she went to the doctors, Daisy said it was because she lived on junk food while Roxy say she sounds like she pregnant, while dear Mason sat it’s the thought of going to into Happy Time. While Daisy and Mason could be right it not like they could kill her but Roxy’s idea she threw out the window she was a reaper after all. However another trip to the doctors left her with a dry mouth and the itch to bash his brains in as she looked at the man before her “You got be shitting me?” 

George looked up at the doctor as watched the pale face man look at her and then back at his computer screen as he scratched his stomach like a gorilla “you will find I’m not shitting you.” He tells her.  
“I can’t be pregnant?” She told him as she stood up from the chair and grabbed her blue coat, her mind was racing with the thought of what the hell was happening to her.  
“Miss the test isn’t wrong you are pregnant, we can do an ultrasound to be triple sure?” He told her, George rounded on the doctor and growled at him  
“Do it now and do not say come back in a couple of days!” She yelled at him, the man nodded and held up his hands as he pushed his glasses up his nose. 

The gel was pressed cross her stomach and it was only now she notices the small swell of a bump forming and that hope she had that this sliver chain smoking doctor was a quack might have died a little. “Well there it is your child, there is the head and the body, I say you are 3 and half months pregnant.” He said with a smile as he looked up to see the blonde girl panic. George pushed herself off her and used his jacket to wipe the gel of her stomach.  
“I CAN’T BE PREGNANT!” She yelled, tears now burning her eyes …I’m dead I’m undead…she thought as she button up her shirt and grabbed her coat once more and pulled it on before grabbing her bag and ran out of the doctor offices.

She stood outside in the street and stood there the rain was light and drizzly for that time of here but to the blonde reaper it felt like heaven on her skin. But as she stood there she felt herself scream at the top of her lungs, passer by stopped to look at her as if she was crazy a man in a sharp suit that was wearing a really bad rug walked passed her and looked her up and down before the blonde reaper looked back at him and snarled “Fuck off!” She snapped before walked off to find her car. “Where did I fucking park!” She yelled as her mind kept repeating …how can I be pregnant I’m fucking dead…

She found her car and stood there wiping her cheeks as more tears rolled down her face, she held her keys in her hands and ran her fingers though her hair breathing heavily, she thanks the graveling or death for not needing her to work today. A new though seeped to her brain Trip …oh god please don’t let it be Trip…she thought with a panic as she kicked her car as she climbed in and started to drove off. She need to see someone speak to them “Dolores?” She voiced to herself …No not yet… as much as he come to think of Dolores and her cat Murry as family …of sorts…she didn’t want to bring this up to her yet. Then there was Mason but that brought new wave of panic that almost made her crash the car …shit Mason, shit –shit!… “Shit.” She groaned as he turned the car around and headed off to Rubes.

The man maybe blunt and to the point but he does have a softer side, that maybe she needs the bluntness of his tongue. Before she knew George was standing at his door now damp from the rain and cold as she raised her hand and knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. “Coming.” Came the voice, Rube was home much to her relief. The door open the door to the older Reaper and frowned to see the puffy red eyed girl stood there looking at him like someone kicked her puppy. “What’s wrong Peanut?” He asked, she was comforted by her old nick name even tho it drove her insane …just tell him…she thought.  
“I…I…I…”  
“Does it has something to do with why you been sick?” He asked, she nodded and looked down at his feet, seeing him wearing nothing not even shocks. “Come in George.” He said softly as he let her in. George shifted her feet and moved deeper into the room. 

Looking around the room she saw the same sheet over furniture she never did ask him why half his things are covered by dust sheets…maybe he doesn’t like dust… her eyes were burning from crying and from feeling tried as she stood in his room feeling awkward. Rube closed the door making her jump as she turned to face him “Now tell me what is going on? I am guessing you’re not dying so what is wrong?” He asked, George just broke down as she felt Rube pull her into his chest and hugged her. “Peanut?” He whispered, as he kissed the top of her head  
“I’m…” …you say it, it will be real…she thought “… pregnant…” …And it is, you cannot deny it now… “And…and I don’t know if it’s Trip’s or Mason’s.” She said …tramp!… she thought. 

…..Flash Back…..

George sat in the car and looked at her house, it was the first time Dolores saw her home and guess what Mason was sat on the porch. “Who is that?” Dolores asked “Not the boy who…?”  
“No… god no that is…Mason my sponsors son, he borrowed my car.” She frowned at her own words but shrugged it off. The woman next to her and waved at him and smiled  
“It’s a bit late to be returning your car.”  
“He is sleeping on the sofa.” George mumbled before looking back at her “I’m sorry about ruining tour night.” she whispered, as she looked down at her hands  
“Milly I’m glad you could contact me with something like this.” She said “No off with you and take tomorrow off.” She smiled  
“Thank you.” George whispered to her as she got out the car. 

Looking up at the 20 something on her porch and sighed, her eyes were red and puffy as she heard Dolores drive off. Mason stood on the door step fiddling with George’s car keys…he must have brought my car back…she thought soft as she waved Dolores good bye she walked up to the Brit “You alright?” He asked her  
“No.” She told him “Daisy is seeing that Ray guy…” Mason made a noise with his tongue at the name of Ray.  
“I’m not here to see Daisy I here to see you. You haven’t been acting you self and I’m worried.” He tells her, if she didn’t feel so heart broken and a little bit hollow she would have pinched his cheeks and called him cute but all she wanted was to get drunk again and the go to bed and pass out under her blanket and curl up.  
“Want to get drunk?” She asked him as she open the front door.  
“If you promise not brake any more windows.” He handed her car keys back.  
“I’m to try not to break any more windows. I just wanted to drink with my mason.” She smiled as she gave her a warm smile. 

She had no idea how many bottles they got through but the room started to spin as they sat in the living room. A old black and white ghost film play on the TV as Mason sat on the floor and looked up at her resting his head on the sofa the bottle in his hand “Your gonna tell my why you been acting like there is a bee in your nickers?” He asked her, the blonde girl took the bottle off him and took three long big mouthfuls before looking back at her friend.  
“I slept with Trip.”  
“Really? Finely popped your cherry?” He grinned at her, she frowned at him before she downed the rest of the bottle and let out a long sigh.  
“He screwed me and ran.” Mason’s eyes widen as he rolled over and got onto his knees and looked into her eyes.  
“He just left you?” He whispered while his hands warped around the bottle and pulled it away from her “George I so sorry, you should have that happen to you.” He tells her and she smells at him. It was a bad idea from the start as it formed in her head but she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

She could have blamed he drink or she could have blamed Mason but no she was going to blame this on the only person that need to be blamed Trip It should have ended with the kiss but no the next day she woke up in Mason’s skinny pale arms and freaked out and he wasn’t much better. He had fallen out of bed and pulled himself away from her like she was toxic and screamed. It sounded like a cat that that his tail caught in door George had a blanket around herself and looked at the man on her floor, her eyes drifted to his cock that laid flat against his stomach and she shook her head “I’m not drinking again.” She whimpered “God wh…why did we… Mason!” She yelled at him  
“Don’t yell at me my head hurt.” He said  
“Your head! We just… and tell me your wear a…” She couldn’t get the words out but Mason looked up at her understanding.  
“You won’t get pregnant your undead.” he tells her…oh thanks for the reminder…

After they showered separately Mason walked into the kitchen his hair was still wet and he looked uncomfortable as he found George slide a cup of coffee towards him “Okay I… I see you like a little sister Georgei my sweet smart mouth sister and what we did last night was a bad idea we shouldn’t have because you were hurt and we were drunk.” He said. George looked everywhere but at him for a moment but the words like sister made her smile and she looked at him  
“I see you like that as well.” Mason looked at her oddly after he sip his coffee  
“What as a sister?” He asked, she smirked a little as she looked down at her coffee  
“No as a brother a screwed up brother and we had a little too much fun last night and from what I remember you were better than Trip.” She blushed…I can’t believe I said that…  
……….End of Flash back…….

Rube didn’t say anything he just looked at her and then scratched the side of his mouth with one finger before he walked over to her and guided her to the sofa “It will be Mason’s.” He tells her, George looked at her with a frown as she saw him look off in a far off from her.  
“B…But how? I’m dead I thought none of that would work?” She cried as the man who become a father figure warped his arms around her shoulder and let her curl against him.  
“He’s a reaper to and you can have families with other reapers.” He tells her as he rubs her arms as she cried more  
“It’s was a mistake I just…we were drinking and I was upset with this guy and-and Mason was being really sweet and his goofy British charm…”  
“Shhh its okay it happens, have you spoke to Mason?” He told her  
“No.” She whispered  
“We should talk to him.” He whispered back to her. George shook her head and buried face into his shoulder  
“Not yet.”


End file.
